Save New Vestroia!
by tommas
Summary: Many years have passed and the Brawlers have died. New Vestroia is in great danger and six new heroes are chosen to save it. OCs needed. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Save New Vestroia!**

**Chapter 1**

_New Vestoia had passed many peaceful years. The Bakugan lived in harmony with each other. Everything beautiful had to end though. One dark day, many pillars fell from the sky and somehow the Bakugan turned into their Ball form and many humans came into gigantic spaceships and invaded the planet._

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.

(Somewhere in the Doom Dimension)

Five Bakugan were standing in a circle. In the middle of the circle there was an orb levitating on air. Unlike the other part of the Doom Dimension, the area around the orb was filled with flowers.

"This is insane! How could the humans do this to us?" a chameleon-like Bakugan seemed furious. His menacing look made him even scarier. He was shorter compared to the other four, but it seemed like it didn't bother him at all.

"Calm down Preyas!" a white colored tiger with black stripes standing on her hind legs tried to calm down the other Bakugan.

"How can I calm down? The people that once where our allies became our enemies!"

"Tigrerra is right. You must calm down." a gigantic green phoenix with a blade-tipped tail and a very large wingspan was standing between Tigrerra and Preyas.

"I hate to admit it Skyress, but Preyas is right." Hammer Gorem couldn't understand how humans like Julie had invaded New Vestroia.

"We aren't here to decide who is right and who is wrong. We must find a way to protect our world. Drago entrusted it to us. We mustn't stand and watch." A three headed hydra with hard metallic dark armour was standing between Hammer Gorem and Preyas.

"What do you suggest we do, Hydranoid? If we go to New Vestroia, we'll also be turned into our Ball form and if we go to another world to ask help, we'll leave the Orb unprotected. We can't risk that." The golem-like Bakugan was very angry. He was feeling powerless.

"That's it! We can't leave New Vestroia, but we can send other Bakugan to ask for help!" the phoenix was very happy that she had found a solution.

"We must send the strongest Bakugan we can find. Wait… where are we going to send them?" Hydranoid's relief disappeared just after it appeared.

"We'll send them on Earth." Tigrerra spoke before Skyress could.

"The humans are our invaders. We can't ask help from them!" Preyas was still trying to stop himself from swearing.

"The humans are our invaders, but just like Bakugan there are good humans and bad humans. Let's just hope we find the good humans and that they'll help us. Did you already forget our partners?"

After Skyress's words, not even one of them spoke. They just united their strengths, chose six Bakugan that seemed worthy to accomplish the duty, and sent them to Earth.

**I know this chapter was short, but I promise the next one will be longer. If you want to submit an OC go to the forum and feel free too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Save New Vestroia!**

**Chapter 2**

_Thanks to everyone that submitted an OC! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.

"Wake up Light! It's almost nine o'clock."

"I need another hour mom."

"If you sleep all day, you'll never find out how beautiful today can be."

"It's Saturday for god's sake! I need some more sleep!"

"Too much sleep is nothing but wasted time."

"I'm not going to get up."

"Don't make me come there!"

My mom and I had that same conversation every single weekend. It always ended up with my mom winning. Anyways; every Saturday was special to me, because I would go and play Bakugan in the Bakugan Interspace. Too bad I only had an hour. After that, I would return home and study. That was a rule my mom had made.

While I was walking to the Interspace, I saw a weird purple light fall down from the sky. Somehow, I felt like I was being called by it. I ran to the place where it would crash. When it approached me, it started losing speed and at the end it ended on my hands. When I saw what it was, I got shocked. A real life Darkus Bakugan was on my hands!

"Somebody pinch me!" I should have thought about the fact that no one had seen the light, but I was too shocked from the event. When I thought that my day couldn't get any weirder, the Bakugan opened. I felt a powerful force around me and eventually the time stopped. After that, a wormhole appeared behind me and some invisible hands pulled me into it.

I don't remember what happened inside the wormhole, but I remember that I woke up in the middle of a forest. After standing up, I asked a question and I wasn't expecting an answer.

"Where am I?"

"You're in New Vestroia." It was a deep male's voice.

"Who's there?"

"I'm behind you."

I turned and I couldn't see anyone there.

"My mind must be playing tricks on me." I turned around and just when I was about to walk away, I heard the voice once again.

"I'm down here!"

I looked down and saw a Bakugan in its opened form.

"You can talk!"

"We Bakugan are intelligent beings. Humans came into our planet and started to capture the Bakugan. The Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia sent me and five other Bakugan to Earth to find brawlers that will help us into our mission to save New Vestroia."

"I finally found you."

A female came out of nowhere and she was standing some feet away from me. She was wearing a knee-long red dress with multicolored flowers on it. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I had never seen her before.

"She's one of the humans that came here and invaded our world." The Bakugan somehow jumped on my left shoulder. He was extremely angered.

"You must be one of the Bakugan they sent to Earth. Come with me peacefully and I promise not to hurt your friend."

"You humans are disgusting. You would even hurt your own kind!"

"I don't understand a thing." This was one of the moments I had to use my brain, but I was too lazy too.

"She basically wants me to go with her, so they'll find out where the Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia are and take the Ultimate Core away from them."

"Who are these soldiers and what is the Ultimate Core?"

"Some years ago, a Dragonoid from New Vestroia became the Ultimate Bakugan. He had powers over any imagination. He continued to get power until his body couldn't hold any more. Afraid that the power could one day explode and destroy the entire universe, the Legendary Dragonoid went to the Doom Dimension and turned itself into the Ultimate Core. He chose the Bakugan that helped him create New Vestroia to guard the core. These Bakugan became known as the Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia."

"What is the Doom Dimension?"

"It's the place where all Bakugan go after they die. Now shut up and help me fight this woman."

"It will be impossible for you to brawl against me. You don't have a Gauntlet."

"She does have a point."

Just when I thought the situation was hopeless, a purple gauntlet magically appeared on my left hand.

"Where did this come from?" I was confused.

"Who cares where it came from; just use the gauntlet." the Bakugan was ready for a battle.

"Why should I take orders from someone whose name I don't know?"

"I promise to take you back to the human world if you decide to help me win this brawl. My name is Percival by the way."

"I'm Light. I anyways lost my chance to brawl today, so I gladly accept your offer."

"Stop talking for goodness sake!" She put on a Darkus Gauntlet.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Ladies first; Gate Card Set; Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Anchorsaur stand!"

"This is going to be interesting; Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Percival stand!"

**Darkus Anchorsaur stands at 450 Gs**

**Darkus Percival stands at 400 Gs**

"Gate Card open; Sharing Battle! This particular Gate Card gives me the chance to add another Bakugan on the field and I choose my Darkus Hammersaur!"

**Darkus Hammersaur and Anchorsaur stand at 850 Gs**

"Great; it's the Jurassic Period all over again."

"You won't be joking when I take your Bakugan. Ability activate, Crush Hurricane! This card transfers 100 Gs from your Percival to my Hammersaur."

**Darkus Percival stands at 300 Gs**

**Darkus Hammersaur and Anchorsaur stand at 950 Gs**

"Ability activate, Black Maiden!"

**Darkus Percival stands at 400 Gs**

**Darkus Hammersaur and Anchorsaur stand at 850 Gs**

"Percival is still weaker than my Bakugan."

"Not for long; Double Ability activate Night Explorer and Darkus Thunder!"

**Darkus Hammersaur and Anchorsaur stand at 350 Gs**

**Darkus Percival stands at 700 Gs**

Percival attacked the two other Bakugan and returned them to her. He also returned on my hand.

**Light's Life Gauge: 500**

**Unknown Brawler's Life Gauge: 150**

"You'll pay for that!"

"We'll see. Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Percival stand!"

"I'll have to use the Bakugan Lady Mizune gave me; Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Fortress stand!"

**Darkus Percival stands at 400 Gs**

**Darkus Fortress stands at 400 Gs**

"What is that Bakugan?"

"This is a Mechanical Bakugan Trap. Ability Activate, Photon Mars!"

**Darkus Fortress stands at 600 Gs**

The weird Bakugan started to attack using its cannons. Percival started dodging them, but he eventually got hit and fell on the ground.

"Let's finish this. Fortress attack!"

Percival was trying to stand, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Ability activate, Darkus Thunder!"

"Ability activate, Crossfire!"

"Ability activate, Black Maiden!"

**Darkus Percival stands at 700 Gs**

**Darkus Fortress stands at 400 Gs**

"Ability activate, Photon Rain!"

"Ability activate, Tri Gunner!"

**Darkus Percival stands at 800 Gs**

Just before Percival's blast touched Fortress, I decided I should have Fortress on my arsenal.

"Gate Card open, Level Down!"

**Darkus Fortress stands at 300 Gs**

After the blast touched Fortress, a powerful explosion occurred and both Bakugan came into my hand.

**Unknown Brawler's Life Gauge – 0**

**Light's Life Gauge - 500**

The female ran away. Percival started talking.

"Thank you very much for the help. In the beginning I thought you were stupid, but now I know my decision was right."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was sent on Earth to find a partner, I chose you because I could feel the kindness in your heart. I would like to ask you to stay here in New Vestroia and help me free the Bakugan."

"You're asking me to leave my normal life on Earth, stay here in New Vestroia and have an extremely dangerous life. I gladly accept."

"Thank you very much."

Just after Percival's words, we were teleported to a gigantic rocky desert. Percival was in his Bakugan form and he seemed as confused as I was. He took me in his hands and we started exploring the place. Very soon, we found a small field with flowers and an orb in the middle.

"How could there be flowers in the middle of a dessert?"

"That is the power of the Ultimate Core. It can bring life from the dead, but it can also bring death to the living."

"Who's there?" I had lost count of the times that I had gotten confused in the same day.

Five Bakugan appeared in front of me.

"The Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia!" Percival bowed in front of them.

"What's the meaning of this?" I didn't know if I was scared or glad to meet them.

"We were the ones that brought you here and gave you your Gauntlet. We would like to give you another help in your mission to protect New Vestroia. It is a Bakugan Trap, but unlike the one you won some seconds ago, this one isn't mechanical. Take good care of it."

From my Gauntlet, I learned that its name was Falcon Fly.

"We thank you from the bottom of our hearts for deciding to help us in our journey."

We were returned to New Vestroia. Percival and I spent our night in the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Save New Vestroia!**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.

"I can't believe I'm late!" My name is Kishara Kiara. I was going to meet my friends today, but I was late. I had forgotten to turn on the alarm yesterday and after waking up, I followed the news. A boy two years older than me had disappeared while he was going to Bakugan Interspace in Ottawa.

While I was running to meet my friends, I felt something weird and stopped. I couldn't describe the feeling. When I was about to restart running, something hit me on the head. It almost knocked me out. When I started getting used to the pain, I started looking around myself to find the object that hit me. It was a real life Haos Bakugan! I picked it up and looked at it. It suddenly opened and a wormhole appeared in front of me. Something pulled me inside it.

(Light's POV)

"Wake up Light!"

"Five more minutes, mom."

I felt a great pain on my ear and I immediately woke up. It turned out that Percival was pulling my ear.

"Why did you wake me up Percival?"

"Look behind you."

I turned and saw a girl on the ground. She had sapphire blue hair that went down to her shoulders, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a violet sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and black sport shoes.

"Where did she come from?"

"I'm not very certain, but I do know that she almost fell on me."

"Should we wake her up?"

"I don't know. She might be an enemy."

Before we could talk any longer, she woke up and stood up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in New Vestroia."

"No way!" she seemed shocked.

"What is it?"

"You're the guy I saw on TV. Light Vandom, right?"

"That's me. Why was I on TV?"

"Your parents were looking for you. You weren't kidnapped, were you?"

"No, I was teleported in New Vestroia and I'm here to save the Bakugan."

"I don't think you should tell her that." Percival jumped on my shoulder.

"No way; you have a real life talking Bakugan! Where did you get him?"

"The same way you got me." A Haos Bakugan jumped on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" apparently, she didn't recognise the Bakugan.

"I'm Haos Aztec. I'm one of the six chosen Bakugan to collect people from Earth to help us save New Vestroia."

"Now I remember! You were the Bakugan that almost knocked me out. I don't get the other part of your story though."

"I'll try to explain. Some years ago, a Dragonoid became the Ultimate Bakugan. He kept gaining strength, but he became afraid that his powers would explode and destroy everything. To stop that, he turned himself to the Ultimate Core, an orb powerful enough to create life from death and bring death to the living. To protect the Ultimate Core the Dragonoid chose five Bakugan, which helped him create New Vestroia, to guard it. They became known as the Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia. Some days ago, a group of humans came here and turned the Bakugan into their ball forms and the humans started to conquer this planet. The Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia chose six Bakugan to go to Earth and find six people that would help save the Bakugan, here in New Vestroia." I tried to make the story as short as possible.

"Are you saying that Bakugan are intelligent beings and that some humans have conquered this world called New Vestroia and that I was chosen to save this world?"

"You and I are just two of the six chosen ones. What do you say? Will you help save the Bakugan?"

"I have fallen in love with the Bakugan and if someone hurts them, they'll have to deal with me."

"I'm glad you have accepted."

Suddenly, a Haos Gauntlet appeared on her left arm.

"Where did this come from?" she was surprised.

"The Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia have given you that Gauntlet, so you can brawl against enemies. Don't you think I should know your name?"

"I'm Kishara Kiara."

"Are you the brawler that defeated Clair?"

A man at his early thirties appeared out of nowhere. He had black hair and brown eyes. The man was wearing a completely white tuxedo.

"Who is Clair?" I already knew the answer of that question.

"Clair is the girl from whom you took a Darkus Fortress. She also is my daughter. I'm here to take her Fortress back." He put on a Gauntlet.

"This shouldn't take long." I got ready to brawl.

"Can I brawl instead of you, Light?"

"It's totally fine with me." Kishara took my place.

"I shall defeat you and then I'll take Fortress back. I'll also tell you my name so you'll remember who defeated you. My name is Lazar."

"Keep dreaming old man."

"I'm not old!"

"Whatever…"

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate Card Set; Bakugan Brawl; Haos Freezer stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Haos Aztec stand!" Aztec was a white dragon with pure black underbelly. Her wings were outlined in silver.

**Haos Freezer stands at 350 Gs**

**Haos Aztec stands at 400 Gs**

"Ability Activate; Freeze Jail!"

"Ability Activate; Lightning Pulse!"

"Do not think that just by negating my ability you can win against me; Gate Card open! Forcement Wind. This card gives my Bakugan a boost of 100 Gs for every Bakugan that has the same Attribute as it has."

**Haos Freezer stands at 550 Gs**

"Freezer, attack!"

"Ability activate! Phantom Burst Stream."

**Haos Freezer stands at 450 Gs**

**Haos Aztec stands at 500 Gs**

"Finish him Aztec!" Aztec released a powerful stream that turned Freezer into ball mode.

**Lazar's Life Gauge – 450**

**Kishara's Life Gauge – 500**

"Gate Card set; Bakugan Brawl, Haos Aztec stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Haos Rafflesian stand!"

**Haos Aztec stands at 400 Gs**

**Haos Rafflesian stands at 350 Gs**

"Ability activate! Blasting Wave. Aztec, attack!"

**Haos Aztec stands at 500 Gs**

"Double Ability activate! Mirror Window and Glow Roa."

**Haos Rafflesian stands at 550 Gs**

Aztec's attack was blocked by a shiny barrier.

**Haos Aztec stands at 450 Gs**

"Why did Aztec's G-power drop?"

"It is very simple. Mirror Window makes your Bakugan lose 50 Gs for every attack it launches. I also activated Glow Roa so my Bakugan could have a power level strong enough to counter your Bakugan's attack."

"No problem. Ability activate! Phantom Burst Stream… Why wasn't my Ability activated?"

"Mirror Window, also stops your Bakugan from using any Ability cards. Rafflesian, attack Aztec!"

Rafflesian used its vines to attack.

"I would appreciate a little help." Aztec said those words while she was flying trying to dodge Rafflesian's attacks.

"Don't worry Aztec. Help is on the way; Gate Card open! Aztec."

**Haos Rafflesian stands at 750 Gs**

**Haos Aztec stands at 850 Gs**

"What did just happen?" Lazar spoke only after Aztec stopped the attack of Rafflesian.

"This character card gives each Bakugan a bonus of 200 Gs, but it gives Aztec twice that bonus. Aztec, defeat Rafflesian."

"Your wish is my command!" Aztec flew at Rafflesian at incredible speed and she hit him throwing him on air and returning him into the ball form.

**Lazar's Life Gauge – 350**

**Kishara's Life Gauge – 500**

"One more round and you're going to lose."

"We'll see about that. Gate Card set. Bakugan Brawl, Haos El Condor stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Haos Aztec stand!"

**Haos El Condor stands at 400 Gs**

**Haos Aztec stands at 400 Gs**

"There's no way you can defeat El Condor with your overgrown lizard."

"We'll see about that. Ability activate! Galaxy Wave."

Aztec closed her wings and when she opened them, she released a powerful wave that destroyed the Gate Card and Kishara put another Gate Card on play.

"What did you just do?"

"Galaxy Wave destroys the current Gate Card and replaces it with one of my own."

"You'll pay for that. Ability activate! Hot Blast." El Condor's head started to shine and he released a powerful beam that knocked Aztec down.

**Haos Aztec stands at 300 Gs**

"Ability activate! Spark Claw."

"Stop right there. Ability activate! Flame Striver."

**Haos El Condor stands at 500 Gs**

"Ability activate! Dragon Arrow."

"You'll never win this brawl. Ability activate! Diamond Reflect."

"I'm not giving up. Ability activate! Quantum Force."

"You're not getting out of this situation that easily. Ability activate! Haos Pinch."

**Haos Aztec stands at 200 Gs**

"There's no way I'll let you win. Double Abilities activate! Phantom Burst and Phantom Burst Stream."

"Chain Ability activate!"

"You really know how to get rid of all my tricks, don't you?"

"I'm the second best Haos Brawler in New Vestroia. There's no way you'll defeat me. Ability activate! Lightning Tornado."

"It's my turn to win this brawl. Ability activate! Lightning Pulse."

"I'm not over yet. Ability activate! Solar Ray."

**Haos El Condor stands at 600 Gs**

"I have no choice but to go with extreme measures. Ability activate! Halo Razor. This Ability Card raises the G-power of my Aztec by 50 Gs for every Ability Card I use."

**Haos Aztec stands at 250 Gs**

"She's still weaker than my El Condor."

"I'm not done yet. Ability activate! Strike Storm."

**Haos Aztec stands at 380 Gs**

"Don't forget about Halo Razor."

**Haos Aztec stands at 430 Gs**

"Now, to finish this; Ability activate! Supernova."

**Haos Aztec stands at 730 Gs**

"Thanks to my Halo Razor, Aztec gets another boost."

**Haos Aztec stands at 780 Gs**

"I'm not done yet. Gate Card open! Aztec."

"Not that card again."

"So, you do remember my Character Card."

**Haos El Condor stands at 800 Gs**

**Haos Aztec stands at 1180 Gs**

"It's time for my overgrown lizard to take out your relic."

Aztec released an extremely powerful blast from her mouth that turned El Condor into its ball form immediately after they made contact.

**Lazar's Life Gauge – 0**

**Kishara's Life Gauge – 500**

Lazar ran away.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Review so I can find out.**

**Unfortunately, my laptop's charger broke so I won' post a new chapter until I get it fixed. I'm really sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Save New Vestroia**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.

"Kai, did you finish your homework?"

My mom was shouting from the kitchen. I was in my room studying Japanese. Since we had come back in Japan from America, I can barely write and speak Japanese. Sometimes I wished we had never gone to America. Anyways, I was happy that my mom's acting carrier went amazingly well there.

"I can barely understand this stuff mom. I will be finished in a couple of hours."

"I'll leave your dinner in the microwave."

"Thanks mom."

I continued to study. When I finished my homework, I went to the kitchen. Before I could open the microwave, the window opened and a red sphere appeared in front of me.

"What is this?"

"My name is Pyrus DragonBurn. I'm here to ask for your help."

The sphere turned into a talking Bakugan!

"How can this be happening?"

"My world is being invaded by humans. The Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia, which is my world sent me here to find a human to help me battle and to find the other five Bakugan chosen just like me. The Legendary Soldiers, are a group of five Bakugan that helped in the creation of New Vestroia. To be honest, I am glad the humans invaded my world because they were the reason I was born in the Doom Dimension, which is the place where we Bakugan go after we die."

DragonBurn continued to talk about a powerful object called the Ultimate Core and he asked me if I would help him.

"What you're saying is insane, but something tells me to believe in you."

"Then, I'd like you to come with me in New Vestroia."

"Where is …"

Before I could finish my question, a wormhole appeared on my right and it sucked us in.

When I woke up, I found myself in the middle of a forest.

"Where am I?"

"This is New Vestroia."

I turned behind and saw DragonBurn.

"I thought I was dreaming."

"And I thought you would never wake up."

A boy around my age, was standing a few feet away from me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Zack. Who are you?"

"I'm Kai. Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did."

"Why are you here?"

"I am one of the humans ordered to imprison the Bakugan. That's all you should know. Now get ready to be taken down in a brawl."

He took out his Gauntlet and as if by magic, a Pyrus Gauntlet appeared on my left hand.

"Where did this come from?"

"The Legendary Soldiers are helping us."

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"I'll make you cry like a baby. Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl; Pyrus Saurus, stand!"

"We'll see about that. Bakugan Brawl; Pyrus DragonBurn, stand!" DragonBurn was a dragon with red scales, some gold markings on his body, a black horn on his head, and a humanoid appearance. His wings were black, and they seemed very sharp. DragonBurn, also had red eyes.

**Pyrus Saurus stands at 350 Gs**

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 400 Gs**

"Gate Card open; Pyrus!"

**Pyrus Saurus stands at 400 Gs**

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 350 Gs**

"Saurus, attack!"

"Ability activate, Fire Tail!" DragonBurn's tail got into flames and he slammed it on the ground. The Gate Card got destroyed.

**Pyrus Saurus stands at 350 Gs**

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 400 Gs**

"I'm not done yet. Ability activate, Fire Burst!"

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 600 Gs**

DragonBurn exhaled a stream of fire that defeated Saurus.

**Zack's Life Gauge – 350 **

**Kai's Life Gauge – 500**

"Is that all you can do?"

"I'll show you what I can do."

"Gate Card set. Bakugan Brawl, Pyrus DragonBurn stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Pyrus Gargonoid stand!"

"Ability activate, Fire Burst!"

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 600 Gs**

**Pyrus Gargonoid stands at 350 Gs**

"Ability activate, Fire Wall!" Gargonoid created a fire wall that stopped the attack.

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 350 Gs**

**Pyrus Gargonoid stands at 400 Gs**

"I'm not done yet, Ability activate, Rapid Fire!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"You know what it does? I'm surprised. Saurus, take your revenge!"

**Pyrus Gargonoid and Saurus stand at 750 Gs**

"I'm not done though, double Ability activate! Saurus Glow and Fire Judge!"

**Pyrus Gargonoid and Saurus stand at 900 Gs**

"It's our turn, isn't it Kai?"

"It's a pinch, isn't it Blaze?"

"I like that nickname."

"Stop talking and fight already! Go my Bakugan. Destroy them!"

"Double Ability activate! Flare Blitz and Flame Tower."

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 950 Gs**

Blaze summoned a tower of fire and then, he himself got surrounded by fire. The fire around his body, drained the fire from the tower and he attacked at full speed.

**Zack's Power Gauge – 300 **

**Kai's Power Gauge – 500**

"I thought you were going to be more of a challenge."

"I'm not even close to done. Gate Card Set; Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Fear Ripper stand."

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Blaze stand!"

**Pyrus Fear Ripper stands at 380 Gs**

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 400 Gs**

"Ability activate! Fire Tornado."

**Pyrus Fear Ripper stands at 480 Gs**

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 300 Gs**

"Ability activate! Dragon Blazer."

**Pyrus Fear Ripper stands at 380 Gs**

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 400 Gs**

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 1000 Gs**

"Double Ability activate! Melting Burst and Power Charge!"

**Pyrus Fear Ripper stands at 480 Gs**

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 300 Gs**

**Pyrus Fear Ripper stands at 680 Gs**

"It's time to activate a trick." Blaze got covered by a shiny energy cloak and after he was released by it, he had turned into a Haos Bakugan.

"You can change attributes!" I was surprised.

"I can change into all six attributes, but I can only use three per battle."

"I shall make you pay for your decision. Gate Card open! Pyrus Reactor!"

**Pyrus Fear Ripper stands at 980 Gs**

"Ability activate! Dragon Stance." Blaze performed a weird battle pose.

**Pyrus Rear Ripper stands at 380 Gs**

"What did just happen?"

"Dragon Stance turns the opponent's Bakugan into its base level. I'm not done yet. Ability activate! Solaris Blast!"

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 500 Gs**

"Blaze, time to change back to Pyrus."

"You've got it." Blaze did exactly what I told him to.

"Time to finish this brawl. Ability activate! Flare Blitz."

**Pyrus DragonBurn stands at 800 Gs**

Blaze fired an intense blast of fire that took out Fear Ripper.

**Zack's Life Gauge – 0**

**Kai's Life Gauge – 500**

Zack ran away and somehow, Blaze and I got teleported into another dimension that looked like a rocky desert.

"What is this place?"

"This is the Doom Dimension."

I turned behind and saw Blaze. He was into his Bakugan form. Blaze took me into his shoulder and we started searching for the reason we were teleported there. Soon, we found two gigantic Bakugan standing some miles away from us. When we approached them, I saw two humans on the Bakugans' shoulders. What got me even more amazed was that they were standing in front of a weird orb surrounded by flowers.

"Who are you?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Why should we answer?" the girl was absolutely right. They didn't know a thing about me.

"Hello DragonBurn." The Darkus Bakugan recognised Blaze.

"Hello Percival! Apparently, Aztec and you found your partners."

"So did you." The Haos Bakugan had a female voice.

"Are they chosen ones, Percival?" the boy on the Darkus Bakugan's shoulder was wearing a thin purple T-shirt, black jeans and knee-high white boots. He was also wearing purple gloves. He also had brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes.

"Yes they are."

"In that case, my name is Light Vandom and she is Kishara Kiara. I'm sorry for being rude some moments ago. Just like you, we were chosen to protect this world from other humans. What's your name?"

"My name is Kai Leon."

"We would like to thank the three of you for accepting your duties." Five Bakugan appeared behind Percival and Aztec.

"Who are they?" the girl and I couldn't understand what was happening.

Percival, Aztec, and Blaze bowed.

"They are the Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia." Light answered our question.

"You three have fought well to protect our world. We thank you for that. We have already given Light a thank you gift so it's time for you to get your gifts. Kai, your present is a Pyrus Bakugan Trap called Scorpion." The Bakugan in the middle was talking. It had three heads and I could guess he was a Darkus Bakugan. In his right, he had an Aquos Bakugan and a Subterra one. In his left, he had an Haos Bakugan and a Ventus one.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. We don't have a Haos Bakugan Trap so we're giving a new Ability Card to you, Kishara." The Haos Bakugan spoke.

"Thank you."

The three of us were teleported back to New Vestroia.

**Please, review and continue to submit OCs, because the story can't go on without them. I still haven't fixed the charger, so I'm using my cousin's laptop to update chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Save New Vestroia**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.

"Selena, would you please follow me? I think that we might have found your new parents."

"I don't want new parents. I only want to see my brother."

"I don't care if you're ready or not. You're coming with me right now."

That was Helen. She is the owner of our orphanage. Helen loves to be around kids, but she tries to find new parents to everyone, because she doesn't want them to live without parents.

I followed her to the main office. A young couple was staying in the bench. The woman was wearing a white D&G dress. It seemed very simple, but it was very expensive. The man was wearing a suit. I loved fashion and I could recognise almost any brand, but I knew nothing about male's fashion.

"Hello young lady. Your name is Selena right?" the woman spoke first. She had black hair and brown eyes. She had light make up.

"That's me. What's your name?"

"We're your new parents." The man had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Why would you adopt a child of my age?"

"While your daddy goes to work, I have no one to help me maintain the house…"

"Let's make something clear. You might call yourselves my parents, but you aren't. My parents died in a car accident and I have a lost brother. If you're going to help me find my brother, I would be very thankful. Otherwise, forget it."

Before they could answer, the window opened and a small green sphere came in. It opened. It was a Ventus Bakugan. A wormhole appeared and the Bakugan and I got sucked into it.

I woke up with three heads above my head. They were about my age. When I woke up, they stepped back to leave me enough space to get up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in New Vestroia." The only girl answered my question.

"Where is New Vestroia?"

"New Vestroia is the planet where most of the Bakugan live." I heard a female voice and the Bakugan from before popped into my shoulders.

"You can talk!"

"Bakugan are intelligent beings. A group of humans have conquered New Vestroia. The Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia chose six Bakugan to go to Earth, find some humans that would help save New Vestroia, and make the bad guys go away."

"Who are these Legendary Soldiers?"

"They are the guardians of the greatest force in the universe, called the Ultimate Core. We believe that the humans that came here are after the Ultimate Core." The boy that answered had short spiky red hair and calming blue eyes, with a scar over his left eye. He was wearing a red vest over a white shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

"Who are you guys?"

"My name is Light Vandom. She is Kishara Kiara and…"

"I'm Kai Leon."

"I was the one presenting everyone!"

"Not anymore."

The two boys started to have an argument.

"They only met yesterday and they're already having a fight. What's your name?"

"My name is Selena Hunt. Do you also have a talking Bakugan?"

"Say hello to Aztec." A Haos Bakugan jumped on her shoulders.

"I forgot to ask. What's your name?" I looked on my shoulders.

"I'm Ventus Harpus."

"You're such a lovely team!" Light and Kai stopped and we all looked at the woman that had magically appeared. She was the woman that wanted to adopt me! The only difference was that she had a green Gauntlet on her left arm.

"Who are you?" Light, Kai, and Kishara were confused.

"You remember me, don't you Selena?"

"Yes, I do. You're the bitch that wanted to adopt me."

"Watch your tongue young lady!"

"Do not talk like that to Selena!" Harpus was floating in between me and the woman.

"Who are you to stop me?"

Suddenly, a Ventus Gauntlet appeared on my left arm.

"Where did that come from?" the woman was surprised.

"The Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia." Light's answer angered the woman.

"Would you accept a brawl, dear Selena?"

"Anytime; I've only brawled twice in my life, but I'll take you down at any costs."

"Then, I'm giving you a deal. I'll give you some information about your brother, if you defeat me. If you lose though, you'll come back to Earth and I'll adopt you. Since you're going to be my foster-child, I'll also tell you my name. I'm Jean."

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate Card set; Bakugan Brawl; Ventus El Condor stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl; Ventus Harpus stand!"

**Ventus El Condor stands at 380 Gs**

**Ventus Harpus stands at 400 Gs**

"Gate Card open; Forcement Wind!"

**Ventus El Condor stands at 580 Gs**

"Now, to get into business, Ability activate! Hot Blast."

**Ventus Harpus stands at 300 Gs**

"I don't want to be taken down by a relic!" Harpus was dodging all the attacks that El Condor was firing.

"Ability Activate! Aero Dragon!"

**Ventus Harpus stands 500 Gs**

"You cancelled my ability and you increased your Bakugan's strength. Not bad for someone like you. Too bad my El Condor is still stronger."

"Ability Activate; Tornado Pandemonium!"

**Ventus El Condor stands at 380 Gs**

"Harpus take him down."

Harpus created a tornado that hit El Condor and took him down.

**Jean's Life Gauge – 380**

**Selena's Life Gauge – 500**

"She negated the Ability Card, boosted Harpus' strength and cancelled the Gate Card. She isn't bad at all." Light seemed happy.

"Stop talking and let's brawl." Jean was very angry

"Gate Card set; Bakugan Brawl, Ventus Harpus stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Ventus Falconeer stand!"

**Ventus Harpus stands at 400 Gs**

**Ventus Falconeer stands at 450 Gs**

"Is that all you can do, grandma?" Harpus was trying to anger Jean.

"Shut up, you overgrown chicken!"Apparently, Harpus reached her goal.

"I think you forgot your glasses grandma, because the chicken here is your bird." Harpus became my new hero.

"Double Ability activate! Crystal Jail and Polaris Cylinder."

**Ventus Harpus stands at 500 Gs**

**Ventus Falconeer stands at 400 Gs**

"Ability activate! Frame Fire!"

**Ventus Harpus stands at 400 Gs**

**Ventus Falconeer stands at 450 Gs**

"I'm not losing that easily. Ability activate! Feather Hail."

**Ventus Harpus stands at 600 Gs**

**Ventus Falconeer stands at 400 Gs**

"What did you just do?"

"Feather Hail negates your ability and it also adds 200 Gs to Harpus. Go Harpus!"

"Say goodbye to your overgrown chicken!" Harpus' words enraged Jean, so she didn't activate any abilities to decrease her strength.

**Jean's Life Gauge – 180**

**Selena's Life Gauge – 500**

"It's time to take this seriously. Gate Card set; Bakugan brawl, Ventus Atmos stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Ventus Harpus stand!"

**Ventus Atmos stands at 450 Gs**

**Ventus Harpus stands at 400 Gs**

"Ability activate! Disguising Tornado."

**Ventus Atmos stands at 750 Gs**

"Ability activate! Feather Hail."

**Ventus Atmos stands at 450 Gs**

**Ventus Harpus stands at 600 Gs**

"Gate Card open, Power Pressure!" Harpus was pulled against the ground.

"Since your Bakugan has more than 400 Gs, it cannot activate abilities!"

"Ability activate! Storm Breaker." The Gate Card was destroyed and Harpus took flight again.

"How did you do that?"

"I can't activate abilities, but Storm Breaker negates Gate Cards, so it wouldn't count."

"You'll pay for that!"

"Harpus, finish them off. Ability Activate! Feahter Storm."

**Ventus Harpus stands at 700 Gs**

Harpus created a small wind current that had feathers on it. When the current hit Atmos, he returned to Jean.

**Jean's Life Gauge – 0**

**Selena's Life Gauge – 500**

(Light's POV)

"Now, start talking about my brother."

"Your brother is one of the three people leading the mission of the invasion."

"What do you mean?"

"There are three main teams: the Investigating Team, the Mechanical Team, and the Brawling Team. The Investigation Team is trying to find out where the Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia are hiding. The Mechanical Team is trying to create Mechanical Bakugan to control the strength of the Ultimate Core. The Brawling Team is the one whose mission is to stop whoever tries to sabotage our mission. Your brother is the leader of the Brawling Team." After saying those words, Jean magically disappeared and we were teleported in the Doom Dimension.

"Where are we?" Selena was confused.

"Do you accept to help the Bakugan, Selena Hunt?" I recognised that voice as Preya's.

"Yes, I do." Something was telling me that she accepted so she could find her brother.

"In that case…" that was Gorem. The Legendary Soldier of New Vestroia and the Ultimate Core appeared in front of us.

"Take this as a thank you present." The Legendary Soldiers gave her a Bakugan Trap.

"Who are you guys?"

"We are the Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia. The Bakugan Trap that we gave you is a Ventus Hylash. Take good care." Skyress was the last one to talk.

We were teleported back to New Vestroia.

**How did you like the chapter? We still don't have a Subterra Brawler and there are plenty of places in the Brawling Team that aren't occupied yet. Visit the forum with the same title if you want to submit an OC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Save New Vestroia**

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.

"You have been the only friend I have had for such a long time. I'm afraid that one day… I'll lose you." This might seem weird, but I was talking to my pet eagle. I have been raising him for a long time now and since my grandpa's death, he has been my only friend.

Those were the words I was saying to him before something that would change my life happened. A blue sphere appeared from nowhere right in front of me. I recognised it as an Aquos Bakugan.

"Why is there a Bakugan outside Bakugan Interspace?" I left my eagle and approached the Bakugan. It opened and a wormhole sucked us in.

(Light's POV)

What we had learned from Jean was astonishing. We had to find a way to infiltrate in one of the three teams, so we were talking about it in a cave we had found.

"I propose we infiltrate the Brawling Team. The thing we do best is brawl." I hoped everyone was alright with my idea.

"There is a big chance that everyone we have fought so far, are in the Brawling Team, so they'll recognise us. I propose we enter the Investigating Team." Kai had to ruin the moment.

"Don't forget that the fact that they're creating Mechanical Bakugan is very scary. I think we should enter the Mechanical Team and ruin their research." I hated Selena very much at that moment.

"We can infiltrate all of them. Let's wait for our team to be complete and then let's talk more about this. What do you guys say?" Kishara's idea was way better. All of us were okay with it. We were about to exit the cave, when a wormhole opened and a boy came out from it. He was wearing a blue jacket with three white vertical lines, black jeans, white trainers, and had a silver piercing on his left ear. He was also wearing an orange bandanna on his head. A second later, an Aquos Bakugan joined him.

"Is he the Aquos Brawler?" I already knew the answer.

"Yes he is. The Bakugan he has with him is an Aquos Siege. The Aquos Bakugan that the Legendary Soldiers chose to go to Earth was that same Siege." Percival answered my question.

Some minutes later, the boy woke up.

"Where am I?"

"Here we go again. You're in New Vestroia, the place where Bakugan come from. Bakugan are intelligent beings and some humans have invaded their world. The guardians of the strongest object in the universe chose six Bakugan to go to Earth and take six humans to help them save New Vestroia. We are four of those guys. You are the fifth one."

"What you're saying doesn't make sense."

"Please, help us!" that was a male's voice I had never heard before. It turned out to be Siege.

"A talking Bakugan!"

"I told you they are real."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"You're supposed to join us and help us defeat the evil humans." Kai answered.

"I don't know what this is, but I feel like I should trust you."

"It's the connection you have with me. Each one of the Chosen Ones has a special spiritual connection with their Bakugan. Will you help us?"

"I will help you. My name is Mason Yukimarau."

"I'm Aquos Siege."

"My name is Kai Leon and this is Pyrus DragonBurn."

"I'm Light Vandom and my partner is called Darkus Percival."

"Selena Hunt is my name and this wonderful Bakugan is Ventus Harpus."

"I'm Kishara Kiara and my Guardian Bakugan is Haos Aztec."

"I've heard you are extremely strong, so I came here to check it out by myself." A boy around our age appeared. He had aquamarine hair and eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a thin blue T-shirt and blue trainers.

"Let me guess. Your favourite colour is blue." I, sometimes, liked Harpus' personality.

"Your guess is correct."

"No way! You're Ayase Izanagi, the seventh best brawler in the entire world!" I couldn't believe that.

"I also am the Leader of the Second Team in the Brawling Team."

"In English please." I definitely liked Harpus' personality.

"The Brawling Team has two teams. The First Team is made of professional brawlers, while the Second Team is made of weaker Brawlers. You have been fighting with the members of the Second Team."

A Gauntlet appeared on Mason's left hand.

"I guess the Legendary Soldiers want Mason to brawl."

"Challenge accepted!" Ayase got ready.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate Card set; Bakugan Brawl, Aquos Siege stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Aquos Limulus stand!"

**Aquos Siege stands at 400 Gs**

**Aquos Limulus stands at 400 Gs**

"Ability activate, Water Refrain!" Siege glowed blue and Mason got angry.

"You'll pay for that."

"I don't think so; Ability activate! Rip Tide."

**Aquos Limulus stands at 200 Gs**

Two gigantic tidal waves hit Limulus and knocked him down.

**Ayase's Life Gauge – 300**

**Mason's Life Gauge – 500**

"You'll pay for that. Gate Card set. Bakugan Brawl, Aquos Juggernoid stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Aquos Siege stand!"

**Aquos Juggernoid stands at 400 Gs**

**Aquos Siege stands at 400 Gs**

"Time for payback; Ability activate, Water Refrain."

"Don't you have an original move to use?" Harpus was extremely fired up.

"I sure do, Ability activate, Depth Tornado!"

**Aquos Juggernoid stands at 500 Gs**

"Gate Card open, Forcement Wind!"

**Aquos Juggernoid stands at 700 Gs**

"Ability activate, Dive Mirage!" Siege dived into the ground and the Gate Card was destroyed

**Aquos Juggernoid stands at 500 Gs**

**Aquos Siege stands at 600 Gs**

"How could that happen?" Ayase was surprised.

"The chosen Bakugan have extreme strength and we can also modify by a bit the abilities we use, if we are in great danger. That's what Siege did." DragonBurn's answer was surprising to everyone, but the Bakugan.

"Go Siege!" after Mason's order, Siege got out from the ground and used his javelin to defeat Juggernoid.

**Ayase's Life Gauge – 200**

**Mason's Life Gauge – 500**

"Gate Card set; Bakugan Brawl, Aquos Siege stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Aquos Abis Omega stand!"

**Aquos Siege stands at 400 Gs**

**Aquos Abis Omega stands at 400 Gs**

"Ability activate, Dry World!"

**Aquos Siege stands at 200 Gs**

**Aquos Abis Omega stands at 600 Gs**

"Ability activate, Rip Tide… Why didn't it work?"

"Dry World is an Ability Card that only Abis Omega can use. All the Bakugan on the field cannot use Aquos abilities. That is all the Bakugan, but Abis Omega himself."

"What am I supposed to do?" Mason was panicked, so I had to jump in.

"Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Percival stand!"

**Darkus Percival stands at 400 Gs**

"What are you doing?" Ayase was furious.

"I'm saving the day. Percival is a Darkus Bakugan, so your Ability Card is useless against him."

"Abis Omega attack!"

"Gate Card open, Flat Power!"

**Aquos Siege stands at 400 Gs**

**Aquos Abis Omega stands at 400 Gs**

"Bakugan Trap, go! Darkus Falcon Fly!"

**Darkus Percival and Falcon Fly stand at 750 Gs**

"Double Ability activate, Fly Enemy and Darkus Driver!"

**Darkus Percival and Falcon Fly stand at 1150 Gs**

"Double Ability activate, Holograph Divide and Abyss Ruler!"

**Aquos Abis Omega stands at 900 Gs**

Falcon Fly and Percival crashed Abis Omega and we won.

**Ayase's Life Gauge – 0**

**Mason's Life Gauge – 500**

**Light's Life Gauge – 500**

Ayase ran away.

"Thank you for the help, Light."

"You're welcome."

"Are we the best team ever…" Before Harpus could finish her sentence, we were teleported in the Doom Dimension. The Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia were standing in front of us.

"Thank you for joining us, Mason." Hydranoid's three heads spoke.

"We thought to give a little help in your journey. Since your Bakugan is weak against Ability Cards like Dry World, we're giving you the Bakugan Trap called Tripod Theta." Preyas gave Tripod Theta to Mason.

We were all teleported back.

"I'm sorry master. I failed you. If it wasn't for the intervention of that brat, I would have won." Ayase was extremely scared.

"There is no excuse, Ayase. Give me Abis Omega."

"Please, don't take him!"

"In that case, I'll win him in a brawl. What do you say?"

"Alright." Ayase knew he couldn't win, but he had no choice, but to fight for his Guardian Bakugan.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate Card set. Bakugan Brawl, Aquos Abis Omega stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Pyrus Viper Helios, stand!"

**Aquos Abis Omega stands at 400 Gs**

**Pyrus Viper Helios stands at 500 Gs**

"Gate Card open! Aquos Reactor."

**Aquos Abis Omega stands at 600 Gs**

"Ability activate, Void Stream!"

**Aquos Abis Omega stands at 200 Gs**

The powerful blast banged Abis Omega against the wall.

"Don't worry my friend. Help is on the way. Double Ability activate, Power Merge and Force Stinger."

**Pyrus Viper Helios stands at 400 Gs**

**Aquos Abis Omega stands at 300 Gs**

"Ability activate, Dry World."

**Pyrus Viper Helios stands at 200 Gs**

**Aquos Abis Omega stands at 500 Gs**

Abis Omega attacked Viper Helios with its tail, but Ayase's opponent was just in time.

"Ability activate, Burst Core."

A red barrier protected Viper Helios.

**Pyrus Viper Helios stands at 500 Gs**

**Aquos Abis Omega stands at 200 Gs**

"Time to activate the Battle Unit Mode; Bakugan Trap, go! Pyrus Metalflencer."

The Bakugan Trap got immediately attached at Viper Helios' back.

**Pyrus Viper Helios and Metalflencer stand at 900 Gs**

"Ability activate, Red Valkyrie!"

**Pyrus Viper Helios and Metalflencer stand at 1100 Gs**

Metalflencer's cannons released multiple blasts that took down Abis Omega and all the Bakugan returned to Viper Helios' brawler.

**Ayase's Life Gauge – 0**

"Take him away."

Many men came in and took Ayase away.

"Starri, would you please take this to Mizune for me?"

"Sure thing Master."

**How did you like the chapter? We still don't have a Subterra Brawler and there are plenty of places in the Brawling Team that aren't occupied yet. Visit the forum with the same title if you want to submit an OC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Save New Vestroia **

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.

_Don`t forget that there are other four OCs I need so continue to submit characters._

_I`d like to thank Jackpot 2, decode9, DarkLord98, cheekycheetah, and Sorcerer of Fate for submitting an OC._

_I`d also like to thank Jackpot 2, DarkLord98, decode9, and cheekycheetah for reviewing. _

_I would like to ask everyone that has submitted a chosen one to post the evolution of their OC`s Bakugan in the forum._

(Light`s POV)

"We`ve been walking for hours. How do we know the next chosen one will appear here?"

"We answered that question the last five times you asked, Selena." Kai was right.

"I guess we can rest for a bit."

"That`s the smartest thing Light has said since we arrived in New Vestroia." I hated Kishara so much at that moment.

"I thought you were a good team. Apparently you do nothing, but complain." A guy with red hair and blue eyes appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a brown jacked over a white T-shirt and blue jeans. He was also wearing brown trainers. Judging by his appearance, he should have been three years older than me and I was certain I had seen him somewhere else.

"Who are you?" Selena went right to the point.

"He is Taylor Hale, the sixth best brawler in Bakugan Interspace." Kishara was right! I had seen his face all over Bakugan Interspace.

"I`m glad you know who I am."

"We would be gladder if you leave." Harpus was right.

"I will only leave if you defeat me in a brawl. I`ll be nice to you and allow two of you brawl against me."

"I`m so in." I was the first one to jump in.

"There`s no way I`m going to leave an opportunity like this go away." Kishara put on her Gauntlet.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Since I`m the only girl, I`ll start first; Gate Card set, Bakugan Brawl! Haos Aztec stand."

"Let`s take them down!" Aztec was fired up.

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Thunder Wilda stand."

"Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Percival stand."

**Haos Aztec stands at 400 Gs**

**Subterra Thunder Wilda stands at 450 Gs**

**Darkus Percival stands at 400 Gs**

"Gate Card open! Light-Burst."

**Haos Aztec stands at 600 Gs**

**Subterra Thunder Wilda stands at 540 Gs**

**Darkus Percival stands at 570 Gs**

"Ability activate, Clay Wall!"

**Haos Aztec stands at 400 Gs**

**Subterra Thunder Wilda stands at 740 Gs**

**Darkus Percival stands at 400 Gs**

"You think you`re so smart. Double ability activate! Merge Shield and Darkus Driver!"

**Darkus Percival stands at 800 Gs**

"Ability activate. Phantom Burst Stream."

**Haos Aztec stands at 500 Gs**

**Subterra Thunder Wilda stands at 640 Gs**

"Percival, attack!" Percival started spinning and approached Thunder Wilda.

"Ability Activate, Gun Lock!"

**Subterra Thunder Wilda stands at 840 Gs**

Percival was knocked on the ground.

"Percival!"

"Ability activate! Dragon Arrow."

**Haos Aztec stands at 750 Gs**

Aztec`s blow didn`t even scratch Wilda.

"Wilda, take them down."

"Yes, master."

When Wilda was about to attack, Percival got back on his feet.

"Go Bakugan Trap, Darkus Falcon Fly!"

Percival jumped on Falcon Fly`s back

**Darkus Percival and Falcon Fly stand at 1150 Gs**

"Ability activate! Fly Enemy."

**Darkus Percival and Falcon Fly stand at 1350 Gs**

"Ability activate, Ground Detonator and Copycat!"

**Darkus Percival and Falcon Fly stand at 1150 Gs**

**Subterra Thunder Wilda stands at 1240 Gs**

Wilda attacked Percival and Falcon Fly and took them down.

**Light`s Life Gauge – 410**

"Wilda take the other one down too."

"Ability activate, Supernova!"

**Haos Aztec stands at 1050 Gs**

Wilda took down Aztec.

**Kishara`s Life Gauge - 310**

"You are so weak. Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Thunder Wilda stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Aztec stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Percival stand!"

**Subterra Thunder Wilda stands at 450 Gs**

**Haos Aztec stands at 400 Gs**

**Darkus Percival stands at 400 Gs**

"Gate Card open; Phantasm!"

**Haos Aztec stands at 300 Gs**

**Darkus Percival stands at 300 Gs **

"Take them down Wilda." Wilda ran at our Bakugan.

" It's time to see what the Legendary Soldiers gave us. Ability activate; Inner Strength!"

**Haos Aztec stands at 500 Gs**

**Darkus Percival stands at 400 Gs **

"Stop the attack Aztec." Aztec stoppde Wilda and threw him backwards. Because of his big weight, Wilda couldn't stand up.

"You aren't so tough now, are you? Ability activate, Darkus Thunder!"

**Subterra Thunder Wilda stands at 250 Gs**

**Darkus Percival stands at 700 Gs **

Before Wilda could stand up, Percival's thunder defeated him.

**Taylor's Life Gauge - 50 **"Are you ready to give the final blow Percival?"

Percival jumped on my shoulder.

"I'm right behind you."

"Gate Card set. Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Percival stand!"

"There's no way you two can take me down; Bakugan Brawl, Subterra Thunder Wilda stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Aztec stand!"

**Darkus Percival stands at 400 Gs**

**Subterra Thunder Wilda stands at 450 Gs**

**Haos Aztec stands at 400 Gs **"You've made me very angry. Bakugan Trap Subterra Hexados stand!"

**Subterra Thunder Wilda and Hexados stand at 800 Gs** "Ability Activate, Land Twist!"

Hexados went underground.

"Where did it go?"

Hexados got out from the ground and wrapped itself around Aztec.

**Haos Aztec stands at 200 Gs **

"Now that Aztec can't move, I'll take you down one by one. Ability activate, Quick Sand Hole!"

Percival got trapped in quick sand his G-power went down by 200 Gs.

"Gate Card open; Darkus Reactor!"

**Darkus Percival stands at 500 Gs **"Not so fast. Ability Activate, Clay Wall. I'm not done yet, Ability Activate! Gun Lock!"

**Darkus Percival stands at 400 Gs**

**Subterra Thunder Wilda stands at 850 Gs **

"Do something! He'll take Percival down and then, he'll take my Aztec!"

" Calm down. Everything is under control. Ability Activate, Tri Gunner!"

**Darkus Percival stands at 700 Gs**

****"Your Percival isn't strong enough to take down my Wilda."

"Who said I was after Wilda? Percival, let's end this."

Percival released a powerful dark beam that hit Hexados on the head taking him out.

**Taylor's Life Gauge 0 **"How could I lose?"

"You lost because you were overconfident. You underestimated us." Kishara was very happy that she hadn't lost Aztec.

"I'll take you down next time." Taylor vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Save New Vestroia**

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.

After Kishara and I defeated Taylor, we made a stop to eat. I couldn't believe that Vestroia had the exact same fruits we had back on Earth. Kai, Kishara, Selena, and I were sitting in a circle but Mason was staying twenty feet away from us, using a leaf as a flute.

"Why is he staying away from us?" whispered Kishara

"Maybe he doesn't feel very comfortable with people he doesn't know that well." I wasn't very sure of my answer.

"I don't think it's that. We all are strangers."

"Why don't you stay with them, Mason?" Siege asked his partner. Mason took the leaf away from his lips to answer.

"Before I answer I would like to ask you something."

"Anything."

"What will happen to our lives when we free New Vestroia?"

"You humans are going to return to Earth and all of us Bakugan will have our peace once again."

"That's the reason why, I don't make friends. When all of this will be over, I will be left alone. I don't really like people that will abandon me."

"I understand."

We continued to discuss about Mason but we were interrupted by a portal that opened above our heads. A boy came out from it and fell on my back, making me fall down.

"Are you kidding me?"

Kai helped me out by moving the boy on my back.

"Why do you complain? He is not that heavy."

"That wasn't the reason I complained. Why did it happen to me?"

The boy woke up.

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Kai Leon. The girl here is Kishara Kiara and this other girl is Selena Hunt."

"I'm Light Vandom. Thank you for introducing me Kai."

"It was a great pleasure."

"Am I missing something?" the boy seemed confused.

"They always behave like that. The guy down there is Mason Yukimaura. What's your name?" Kishara and Selena approached the new guy, while Kai and I were arguing.

"I'm Arata Katsu. Where am I?"

Kai and I finished arguing and Mason came. We explained everything to had grey eyes and short black hair. He was wearing a brown trench coat with a black T-shirt underneath. He was also wearing green cargo pants and black boots.

"If what you're saying is true, then where are the Bakugan?"

"Hello, I'm Ventus Harpus."

"Call me Haos Aztec."

"Darkus Percival."

"I'm Pyrus DragonBurn, but my partner calls me Blaze."

"I'm Aquos Siege."

"Where is my Bakugan?"

"I'm right here."

A Subterra Bakugan jumped on Arata's shoulder.

"Where did you come from?"

"Remember the Bakugan you saw before you fainted?"

"That was you?"

"Yes, I'm Subterra Guardna."

"Do you accept to join our forces?"

"I do accept."

"That means all the chosen ones are finally together." I could realise a sign of relief in DragonBurn's voice.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Before you do anything, you'll have to brawl against me." Just like all the other bad guys, a boy appeared from thin air right in front of us. The guy had red eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a blue jacket with a black high collar and black pads on the sides of each of his shoulders over a black and blue T-shirt. He was also wearing jeans which were held by a brown belt. He had blue-soled black sneakers that had blue tongues.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ray Black. I'm part of the First Team. Which one of you will fight me?"

"I guess I will." Arata stepped forward.

"You don't even have a Gauntlet!" a brown and white Gauntlet appeared on Arata's left hand.

"I guess I have."

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Cerberunoid stand!" a three headed, bipedal wolf appeared. He had black armour and chains.

"Bakugan Brawl, Subterra Guardna stand!" Guardna turned out to be a huge golem with twin shields on his back.

**Darkus Cerberunoid stands at 400 Gs**

**Subterra Guardna stands at 400 Gs**

"Gate Card open, Darkus Reactor!"

**Darkus Cerberunoid stands at 600 Gs**

"Ability activate, Earthstomper!" Guardna stomped the ground and destroyed the Gate Card.

**Darkus Cerberunoid stands at 400 Gs**

"Ability activate, Chain Storm!"

**Darkus Cerberunoid stands at 700 Gs**

**Subterra Guardna stands at 150 Gs**

"Ability activate, Terra Crunch!"

**Darkus Cerberunoid stands at 400 Gs**

**Subterra Guardna stands at 400 Gs**

"Ability activate, Crashing Hammer!"

**Subterra Guardna stands at 600 Gs**

Guardna joined his hands and brought them down at Cerberunoid taking him down.

**Ray's Life Gauge – 300**

"You'll pay for that."

"We'll see. Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl, Subterra Guardna stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Cerberunoid stand!"

**Subterra Guardna stands at 400 Gs**

**Darkus Cerberunoid stands at 400 Gs**

"Gate Card open, Subterra Reactor!"

**Subterra Guardna stands at 700 Gs**

"Go Bakugan Trap, Fortress!"

Fortress got attached on Cerberunoid's back.

**Darkus Cerberunoid and Fortress stand at 800 Gs**

"I'll show you how to brawl. Ability activate, Photon Rain!"

**Subterra Guardna stands at 500 Gs**

Fortress released many attacks knocking down Guardna and returning him into ball form.

**Arata's Life Gauge – 200 **

"Gate Card set. Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Cerberunoid stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Guardna stand!"

**Darkus Cerberunoid stands at 400 Gs**

**Subterra Guardna stands at 400 Gs**

"Gate Card open! Hades Gate!"

**Darkus Cerberunoid stands at 650 Gs**

"Now, for the main event! Ability Activate! Fiery Chains!"

**Darkus Cerberunoid stands at 1000 Gs**

"What did just happen?"

"Did I forget to tell you that Cerberunoid can use Darkus and Pyrus abilities. Isn't that amazing? Except that, Hades Gate boosts Cerberunoid's power level by 50 Gs for every ability used."

"Ability activate, Earthstomper!" Guardna stomped the ground.

**Darkus Cerberunoid stands at 700 Gs**

"I should have seen that coming."

"Too bad you didn't."

Anyways, that won't be enough to defeat Cerberunoid.

"Ability activate, Big Shield!"

Guardna used the shields on his back to protect himself from Cerberunoid.

**Darkus Cerberunoid stands at 600 Gs**

"Double ability activate, Stone Barrage and Crushing Hammer!"

**Subterra Guardna stands at 800 Gs**

Guardna unleashed multiple pebbles at Cerberunoid making him retreat. After that, Guardna brought both of his hands down at Cerberunoid knocking him down.

"Ability activate, Vampire Chains!"

**Subterra Guardna stands at 550 Gs**

**Darkus Cerberunoid stands at 750 Gs**

"Why didn't Cerberunoid's power fully increase?"

"Big Shield decreases Cerberunoid's power level by 100 Gs for every ability used. Now for the final show… Ability activate; Quake Strike!"

**Subterra Guardna stands at 850 Gs**

**Darkus Cerberunoid stands at 450 Gs**

Guardna hit the ground with his fists causing a massive earthquake that defeated Cerberunoid.

**Ray's Life Gauge – 0**

Ray vanished and we got excited about Arata's win. Before we could congratulate him, we were teleported into the Doom Dimension.

"Where are we? Why is Guardna into his Bakugan form?"

"This is the Doom Dimension."

None of us answered that question. The Ultimate Core appeared in front of us together with the Legendary Soldiers of New Vestroia. This time though, they were staying behind the core.

"As you already know, I'm the Ultimate Core. The humans here want to take my power to create perfection. The problem is that they can't understand that I'm the example that shows the opposite. Perfection cannot be created. That's why you were called. By saving the Bakugan, you could stop their evil plans. The problem is that the few last brawls you had were just a diversion to learn your skills and strategies. This way they would be able to know how to fight you. Here is where I come in. I'm going to give you a small power boost by giving you the chance to evolve."

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**

**I had to make the chapter this short because I don't have all the evolutions. Please post the evolutions into the forum.**


End file.
